


блинк

by gallyanim



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Genderbending, fem!Park Jinyoung
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: примерно самым странным днём (вечером?) в жизни югёма становится тот, когда бэмбэм таки знакомится с джинён.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 8





	блинк

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [флэйм](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502705) by [yablochkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey). 
  * Inspired by [спаркл](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502642) by [yablochkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey). 



> не смогла пройти мимо нуны, все такое. и джинбэмов люблю!

примерно самым странным днём (вечером?) в жизни югёма становится тот, когда бэмбэм таки знакомится с джинён. югём довольно плохо понимает, как именно оно таки случается - ни грамма его инициативы в сём знаменательном событии точно нет, ну и по идее даже бэмбэм не способен пригласить джинён к ним домой знакомиться, не будучи знакомым с ней до этого. но тем не менее - вот джинён стучит в их дверь, а вот джинён вовсе сидит перед их телевизором и даже на ступнях у нее красуются любимые пушистые тапки бэмбэма. леопардовые, конечно, как его рубашка, в которой он красуется чуть поодаль. бэмбэм даже довольно приличный сейчас - и это по мнению югёма, у которого возможно мерка приличности бэмбэма построже будет, чем у всех остальных людей. особенно при наличии джинён в том же помещении.  
забавно, как они втроём сейчас олицетворяют практически полную градацию вариантов домашнего наряда. бэмбэм разумеется весь с иголочки и в таком по-хорошему дома не ходят, и он тоже не ходит, но выпендрёж дело ответственное. югём в линялых джинсах и когда-то подходящей "на выход" футболке (ладно, он бы вообще голый ходил, ну, в трусах одних, то есть, если бы не зима и не опять же наличие джинён сейчас). и джинён из них всех самая мягкая и плюшевая в широких серых штанах и кофте, почти что пижамных. это на первый взгляд, а на второй югём знает, что пижама совсем другое дело, и это у нее именно что домашний костюм как полагается по всем правилам. у нее все как полагается, только югём не очень.  
он сразу же смущается, когда думает сам про себя, что он - у джинён, и краснеет, конечно, но возможно уже все к такому привыкли и им всё равно.  
приличности хватает ровно на двенадцать минут, в которые помимо краснеющих югёмовых ушей влезают полные представления ("кунпимук бхувакуль, и думаю в отличие от югёма ты можешь выговорить это полностью, но вообще бэмбэм") и идея наварить рамён ("я красивый, я не могу к кастрюле!"), а ещё смеющаяся каким-то новым особенным смехом джинён, не таким, как с югёмом наедине, и не таким, как со своими друзьями. всё это влезает, а потом сверху шлепается наспех засунутая на полку коробка с фанстаффом мисс эй и неизвестно как туда затесавшимися трусами в радужную звёздочку. коробка шлепается с очень звонким хлопком по полу, и джинён хватается за сердце и резко выругивается, съезжая внезапно на такой жесткий пусанский сатури, что югём в жизни не слышал. не то что шансов было много с учётом проведения всех двадцати лет жизни по разным углам кёнги-до и сеула, но всё равно неожиданно.  
\- прошу прощения, - говорит джинён сразу же, и у нее под длинными прядями волос наверняка тоже розовеют кончики ушей. югёму хочется поцеловать.  
\- научи, - восхищённо расплывается бэмбэм. он так усердно показывает джинён восторженные большие пальцы, что даже плюет на то, что коробка вообще-то - его родная.  
\- это не моё, - зачем-то сообщает югём в попытке загнать все содержимое обратно.  
джинён фыркает в ладошку:  
\- я знаю.  
и отчего-то всем сразу же становится понятно, что независимо от того, что имел в виду югём - она точно имела в виду радужные звёздочки.  
джинён съедает полкастрюли рамёна сама, случайно вспоминает, что забыла пообедать на работе, и югём растерянно выгребает из их холодильника все остатки хоть чего-то, что тоже можно превратить в какую-то еду. еда из остатков получается даже вкусной, когда бэмбэму становится мучительно больно смотреть на то, как джинён с югёмом мучаются готовкой, и он самоотверженно решает быть одновременно красивым и полезным.  
\- это почти пад тай, - говорит он. - когда приедете в Таиланд, я свожу вас к маме в кафе и попробуете тот, который не почти.  
\- Джексон ездил в Таиланд в прошлом году, - улыбается джинён. - жалко, что мы тогда вас не знали. ой, я же принесла вино.  
пить что-то элитное из австралии довольно странно под псевдопадтай и ещё немного рамёна, но главное, что весело. джинён облокачивается на югёма, ложится ему на плечо, вообще постоянно как-то очень незаметно и привычно трогает, и ему от этого теплее, чем от обжигающего рамённого бульона и даже чем от вина. бэмбэм старательно копирует сатури, ударяется в воспоминания о том, как пытался учить китайский, и кажется его грядущее знакомство теперь и с джексоном уже дело решённое.  
вроде началось как непонятная встреча в клубе ни о чем, а сейчас уже кажется, что югёмов шестой этаж и четвертый этаж джинён существуют без пятого между ними и полностью сливаются в одну большую широкую жизнь с миллионом маленьких отдельных ручейков и их переплетений внутри.  
бэмбэм обнимает джинён напоследок очень долго и очень крепко, югём бы на такое никогда не решился, особенно так быстро, но она вроде не против, хоть и делает умирающее лицо. потом бэмбэм шёпотом бросает югёму на ухо "а ты не ревнуй" и улепетывает, едва югём сжимает кулак за спиной.  
джинён (уже не умирающая, а улыбающаяся своими красивыми-красивыми морщинками у глаз) приподнимается на цыпочках и целует югёма в губы - не глубоко, без языка, совсем быстро вроде бы, но он все равно успевает поймать ее губы своими и задержать на подольше. достаточно долго, чтобы бэмбэм (зараза такая) возопил "эуууууу" и югёму с джинён вместе стало примерно пополам смешно и неловко.  
югём закрывает дверь и целует ее ещё раз на лестнице. очень по-дурацки с учётом, что они оба тут живут, а она ещё и одна, зато ему упрямо кажется, что как-то именно так и ощущается счастье.


End file.
